House of SacrificesHouse of Innocence
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: The adults are looking for sinners. But who will join team evil? Will Sibuna save the day again or fall into the hands of Amatt. My very own episode. (o.c Nicole Rivera in it)
1. Chapter 1

"So what's new in Sibuna land?" Nicole Rivera asked her friend Fabian Rutter and plopped herself on the couch. She was a new student to Anubis house and she instantly became friends with the gang. Soon after she joined Sibuna. (Fabian's the one who suggested they let her in) When she first arrived every guy in school was stunned by her beauty. Especially being one of the few girls in school who didn't wear make up. For a while the male population at school had tried either way or another to seduce her. Until one guy tried to put their hand down her skirt and she flipped him to the floor.

Nicole was a average height (shorter than Fabian) 16 year old Latina with spunk. Or that's what Eddie,Jerome, and Alfie said. It was funny really she was like a mix of everyone in Anubis. Smart like Mara & Fabian. Sweet like Joy. Innocent like Alfie. Adventurous like KT. A slight hint of rebellion like Patricia. Sneaky like Jerome. And has the appetite almost the size of Eddie's. Which is why she fit in so well with them.

"Nothing much just trying to figure out why Frobsher became evil and darkness didn't over turn the world." Fabian answered not looking up from the book he was reading. Nicole was worried. _If he keeps this up he's gonna crack under pressure._ She thought. She gave an aggravated sigh and pulled the books out of his hand.

"Fay you need to relax." She told him. Fabian looked at her questionably but knew she was right. He noticed that one of her dark brown locks escaped from her red headband. He brushed the strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. Nicole smiled back at him. She untied her red gold striped tie and placed it on the table. Her white no sleeve blouse still tucked into her red skirt & her red blazer tucked between her arms. Unlike other girls she didn't wear any tights she just put on some socks and some black converse. Simple yet classy.

"Why haven't you changed?" He asked. Fabian was dressed in his usual wear. A grey elbow sleeved tshirt and some blue jeans.

"I just got here."

"That explains why it was so quiet." He joked. She fake gasped and held her hand over her heart. "I'm hurt Fabian." She giggled and gave him a side hug.

"Oooo I have an idea!" Nicole exclaimed. Fabian looked at her worried. Don't get him wrong. He loves Nicole but her idea of fun sometimes-no all the times- got them into trouble. Like that one time when she randomly started doing the Harlem Shake in the middle of the common room. But still he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad! Lets have a picnic!"

"Um..."

"Come on Fay, pretty please." She shot him a dazzling smile. He agree and she gave him a hug running out to get dressed.

* * *

"Um... Am I interrupting a Peddie moment?" Nicole asked walked into the kitchen. Ever since she arrived she tried to convince the two to talk it out. So she did the adult thing and she locked them in the bathroom and wouldn't let them out until they made up. They didn't because then Patricia admitted she was dating Jerome.

"I'm trying to convince Yacker to eat one little piece of hoagie but she won't do it."

"I will not each that boy sandwich."

Nicole shook her head at the two. _Why can't they admit they still like each other!_ She smiled when she saw Eddie wearing a leather jacket and his before brown hair now blonde and spiked. _No girl has me whooped yeah right!_ (His appearance 'magically' changed when Patrome started happening.) The Latina looked down at her outfit to make sure they didn't throw anything on it. She was wearing a maroon long sleeved,cream white lace skirt ,with a black belt and a pair of black converse. Her dark brown locks left in natural curls. "Wow. You two...just wow"

"Why you late?" Eddie asked. When school let out he saw the whole gang walk back but Nicole. He suspected she was with Fabian but Fabian told him he hadn't seen her.

" held me back." She answered. At the sound of her name Eddie clenched his fists. She better not have done anything to Nicole. No Eddie didn't have a crush on Nicole. _(believe me Patricia never would have hang out with her, if he did) _He along with Jerome & Alfie thought of Nicole as their little sister. Especially with how petite she looked. They knew she was smart to take care of herself but they couldn't help it. They'd always have her back. All the girls, even Patricia thought it was so cute when when one of the adults walked up to her they'd stand up almost daring the teacher to harm her.

"Relax Eddie. She just wanted to see how far along I am with that project."

"I still don't trust her." Patricia commented.

"Me either. Just be careful Nikki."

"When am I not?"

* * *

"Catch me if you can Fay!" Nicole exclaimed running towards the park. Fabian chuckled at his friend's antics and raced after her. Nicole was shocked when she felt being picked up the ground and being spun around. "Fay put me down!"

Fabian did as he was told and placed her on the red white checkered picnic blanket. He kneeled and began searching through the woven picnic basket Nicole packed for them until he found what he was looking for. " Yes Peanut Butter & Jam." He soon began munching on them. Nicole laughed and began eating her hoagie.

"How can such a small girl eat so much?" Fabian asked. Nicole fished her hoagie and looked at him. "Eddie taught me."

"Ha oh I found a clue to the mystery."

"Yay we're one step closer to stopping evil." Nicole laughed. Fabian took out a notebook filled with hieroglyphs and began trying to decode them. _This doesn't make sense. No Fabian you have to keep going! Evil is among us_. All the thinking began to hurt Fabian's head when a feeling of reassurance rush through him. He looked up to only see that through his mad thinking he laid on the ground with his head in Nicole's lap.

"Nicole I'm sorry I-" Fabian stuttered. Nicole giggled and assured him it was okay. " Relax Fay it's fine."

Fabian made no move to stand up. He was quite comfortable in this position. Nicole smiled and left him stay there. She began playing with his hair. "So what's the clue?"

"Don't you think it was a little weird that Denby was so disappointed when the ceremony didn't work."

"They all were."

"No but she was most upset. It's a little strange."

"Well how did she react the first time it didn't work in first term?"

"She wasn't here it was Rufus that- Nicole you're a genius!"

"What why?"

"Last term for the exlir of life only worked when-"

"When what?"

"There was a sacrifice."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that there needs to be a sacrifice." Eddie repeated. Nicole & Fabian once discovering the news ran and ordered a Sibuna meeting.

"Precisely." Fabian answered.

"Who's the sacrifice?" Alfie asked.

"We don't know but maybe there's something about it in this book." Fabian answered looking through a book they 'borrowed' from the basement. "Aha here it is."

Fabian picked up the paper with the decoded hieroglyphs and held it up against the book. Nicole quickly handed him a pencil. Without talking he began decoding each letter. The Sibuna's looked at him hopefully. "There! It says the moving star went up the sky and those to die were the five, softly it was going up ,and those pure of heart were out of luck."

"And this is why I hate mysteries!" Nicole exclaimed. She sat down and covered her face with a green pillow.

"Okay we can do this! We stopped evil before." Eddie said. He put his hand over his eye. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Victor?" Nicole asked. For the past couple of days she hasn't seen him. Which was strange since she was the only one of the Sibuna gang that Victor actually tolerated.

"I don't know." Fabian answered. What they didn't know was that Victor was trapped in a ancient Egyptian sarcoghyous by none other than Robert Frobisher himself. _Greed._ The Latina walked out of the common room and headed up to his office. She spotted Trudy cleaning the windows.

"Hey Trudy! Um... Have you seen Victor?"

"No dearie I haven't"

"Oh thanks anyway."

Nicole walked out of the room to only have the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see the black beady eyes of Cobierre. _Damn Bird._ She started walking past the girls room when one of the strings of her brown leather jacket got stuck on a nail. _Really! Grr..._ She pulled until she bumped into a certain osirian.

Eddie's eyes went wide as a day mare struck him.

* * *

_It was a dark room. 5 sarcoghyous were closed shut. Screams of others were heard from inside as they kept banging as if that would get them out. He heard one scream. He turned to see a figure fall to the floor. He never got a chance to see who it was when he saw the man who started all of this. Robert himself._

* * *

"Eddie what did you see?" Nicole asked dragging him to the common room where the rest of the Sibuna gang was. Patricia on the couch. Fabian in a chair. And Alfie on the floor. KT was back in America for a while because her mom needs help looking after a newborn.

"5 tombs, someone fell to the floor and Frobisher himself." Eddie explained.

"You must sacrifice the five. That's what it meant." Nicole stood up.

"Well what do we do?" Alfie asked.

"We wait for Frobisher."

* * *

" I don't have a good feeling about this whole waiting thing." Fabian whispered to Nicole. The duo just finished their lessons and they were packing there books. Nicole looked at Fabian. "There's nothing else we can do."

"Yeah."

"Hey... said he wanted to talk to me. So I'll see you later." Nicole said . Fabian said farewell and went back to the house. Nicole was about to leave when the lights started flickering on and off. Then it went completely dark. She felt like a dark presence was behind her. Cool air hit her neck. A minute later the lights turned on revealing a message on the board.

'_Greed,Pride,Spite,Anger, Jealousy'_

"What the hell." She muttered. Nicole took out her iPhone 5 and took a picture. Fabian can probably figure this out. The sound of footsteps approaching scared her. Quickly she erased the message on the white board. And acted like nothing happened. walked through the doors.

"Ah Nicole so good to see you." greeted warmly. He along with many others took a great liking to the fiery student. No like romantic cause that's wrong on so many levels. But he thought she had so much potential. "Yeah so there's something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I was trying to reconnect with my son Edison but I'm having trouble."

"My advice don't try to hard. If your trying too hard Eddie will think your not really wanting to get to know him." Nicole answered truthfully. She said bye and walked back to the house. That message never leaving her head.

* * *

"What happened after?" Fabian asked after Nicole told him about the message. Nicole explained about erasing the whole thing and her little chat with Eric. Fabian sat on the couch and began thinking about those words.

"Wait all those words." Alfie said. Nicole nodded curious to see where he was going with this. "Those are the 5 sins."

"So... The ritual needs 5 sinners. That's helpful." Eddie figured out. Nicole nodded. _Really sinners. I go to church so I'm safe. Wait 5 sinner- Victor!_

Nicole ran up the stairs and into Victor's office. The others trailing right behind her. They were all confused with her actions. The Sibuna gang watched as she looked at a paper underneath Cobierre's feet. The piece of paper was crumpled as if someone were making sure no one would see it. Nicole unfolded the paper.

Greed was written right there. In deep bold calligraphy. In the deep far right corner were the initials R.F.S. _Holy Cow Robert took Victor!_

"Robert took Vic." Nicole thought aloud.

"He was greed so that means-" Alfie started until Nicole cut him off.

"1 down 4 to go."


	3. Chapter 3

"So based on the sinners it means that the adults still want evil." Nicole said to Eddie. The two were walking down the corridor thinking of who could be the sinners. Fabian is in Victor's office looking for anything useful._ I hope he's okay._

"Yeah so all we have to figure out is-" Eddie stopped when he saw Jerry and his ex talking and laughing. His fist clenched. _Really we get it Patrome is happening do they have to parade it around._

"Hahaha Trixie I forget how much I enjoy having you around." Jerome said. Eddie mocked him. Now get this straight Jerome and Patricia went on the date. But they decided to stay friends. She told him the real reason and he laughed it off saying he wanted to prove a point to Mara. So they just started hanging out more.

"Eddie! Be nice." Nicole scolded. He held his hands in defense.

"I am."

"Yeah Right."

* * *

"So why don't you just tell Sweetie Jr. that you still like him." Jerome bluntly said. Patricia just mumbled a response and sat down on the grass. Her stupid pride wouldn't let her. Eddie was her boyfriend. And she dumped him. Taking him back would just a damp to her punk girl attitude. The two decided just to relax in the park so here they are. The two begin laughing and talking. To others they looked like they were in to each other. But they weren't. A figure cloaked in black laughed as he took pictures of them.

"I'm serious Trixie. Just tell him." Jerome said. _Really she should. It took over a month for them to get together. Plus if I help them get together Mara will know I'm not a bad person. I apologized several times._

"I can't."

"The American has got you soft."

"He does not. Shut up!"

"Whatever you say Trixie, whatever you say."

* * *

_If I were a ghost trying to revive evil using 5 sinners where would I put them. _Nicole thought. After Eddie's Jealous moment she went back to the house. Striping out of her school clothes she took a shower. She used strawberry shampoo and cotton candy body wash. She stepped out of the shower putting on her white robe. Drying her hair she turned to look at the mirror. She let out a scream.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked running into the bathroom. After her 'date' with Jerome she walked back to the house and played some music. Nicole pointed to the mirror. She of her hot shower they steamed up the mirror. But that's not what scared her. As if someone used their finger to write the message '_Be as quiet as a mouse. For no one can leave the house. For those at the gate have sealed their fate."_

Patricia just grabbed a hand towel and wiped the message away. Nicole began to calm down and she entered her room. Locking the door behind her. Thank God the guys weren't here to hear.

"What was that." Patricia asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Back in the gatehouse things were getting Sibuna-y. Robert tricked Victor into admitting he was greedy. His body falling within the sarcoghyous. Robert laughed darkly as Victor walked out of the tomb. His trapped soul repeating 'The greedy are always in want.' over and over again.

"I'm here to serve you Master." Victor said.

"Good, you will do anything I need."

"I will do anything you need."

"I need sinners go and collect them for me."

"I will get your sinners I will not let you down." Soulless victor stated. Off he walked to the Anubis house to fulfill Robert's commands.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!" Nicole exclaimed when Eddie told the gang what victor did. The Sibuna gang were just hanging around when out of nowhere Victor came thought the door. Except not him. This Victor was more grouchy. He walked to the common room and looked at the whole gang. He stopped at Eddie. Pulled him up by the sleeve of his green band shirt and dragged him to his office. The gang tried to stop him but he yelled at them. Even Nicole.

"He was trying to push my buttons." Eddie explained. Before Victor started yelling at him that he was a disgrace to the school and to his father. It hurt Eddie but then he snapped. He started saying about how Victor was a real disappoint to his father.

"Okay is it me or has Victor become more possessed like." Alfie said. _It's like he's become a zombie. Oh My Amazeballs he could be a zombie!_ Alfie was about to speak his theory when Patricia cut him off. "He's not a zombie."

"First the bathroom message now this." Nicole thought aloud.

"What bathroom message?" Fabain asked. Eddie's eyes looked at Nicole. _She's hiding something._

"After I finished my shower I saw a message on the bathroom. Patricia came and wiped it away." Nicole explained.

"What it say?" Alfie asked.

"Be as quiet as a mouse. For no one can leave the house. For those at the gate have sealed their fate." Nicole said in a monotone voice like she was somewhere else. _It's You._ A voice whispered. She shook her head when Fabian nudged her. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah. So what does the message mean?" Nicole asked.

"For those at the gate -" Fabian tried to figure out but Eddie cut off.

"They're at the gate house!"

"Right...so we have to go there." Nicole said.

* * *

"Hey Jerome can we talk?" Joy asked timidly. Jerome agreed and smile. For the time being Joy has been really nice to him. _Hmmm... Mercer has little crush on me. This could be fun. _Little did Jerome know that Joy Mercer was only doing this out of spite for Mara and Willow.

"What's up Joy?"

"You have a leaf in your hair." Joy whispered into his ear. She smiled and she took it out. Skipping away she looked back at Jerome. _Maybe this has gone a bit too far. I mean he apologized. No! Joy, he cheated on Mara even when she said she loved him. He'll pay for hurting Mara._


	4. Chapter 4

"I was kidnapped!" Eddie exclaimed to Patricia. Before Trixie needed to talk to him but Victor sent a message to him from her phone to him. Meet at the gatehouse instead. However Patricia thought he stood her up.

"I've heard a lot of excuses in my time, but that's a first." Patricia replied her eyes displaying hurt and a tad bit of anger at the blonde-brunette whatever haired American. "Why can't boys just be honest-"

"Will you just shut up for a-" Eddie cut off.

" I'm not that into you Patricia. You're not my type-" She kept rambling. Wow she really deserves the name Yacker.

"Yacker I'm-"

"I wanna see other-" Eddie fed up with her not listening to him cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Their lips moved together as they used to back in America. It was a short kiss but still gave them these butterflies -_although they'd never admit it_- as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry I stood you up." He apologized her face still his in hands. His smile seemed genuine.

"It's okay." Patricia smiled. Eddie let out a soft smile/smirk. Behind a locker door a certain Latina was squealing jumping up and down. _Peddie! Peddie! Peddie! EEEEKK! _The Latina click to finish the recording of this moment. Yes she recorded it got a problem. As soon as it popped up she texted it to KT. She put her iPhone 5 back into her back pocket. She was so happy she did a cartwheel. Only to have people staring at her.

"What y'all looking at?"

* * *

"We can't let Patricia out of our sights." Eddie explained once again. Fabian and Nicole nodded their heads in understanding. Patricia had went in her room trying to sleep after what Eddie said.

"Okay. So she was captured meaning she is one of the sinners." Fabian stated.

Nicole was puzzled. _What sin would she express? Greed is Victor. So that leaves spite, anger, jealousy, pride. Which one would Patricia be? I need to talk to her. _Nicole excused herself and entered her, Patricia's & KT's room. She saw her rebel friend listening to music lying down on her bed. Nicole went over to talk to her when a cold voice whispered into her ear _"You can't save her."_

Nicole stopped and went back outside. Fabian & Eddie were still discussing plans when Nicole entered.

"How'd it go?" Eddie asked.

"She fell asleep." Nicole lied. She passed the boys and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She searched through the fridge until she found a bottle of whip cream. She pushed the nozzle and let the white foamy stuffing enter her mouth. She cleaned the lid and put it away.

"Hmm good." Her happy moments were ruined by Victor's regular instructions.

"It is 10 o'clock. You have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." He dropped the little pin on the floor as it made a little clank. Nicole raced up the stairs and entered her room. With Patricia asleep she changed into a grey tank top and red plaid pajama bottoms. She turned off the lights and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_11:45 PM-_

Joy,Jerome,Alfie, and Patricia awoke from their slumber. Their eyes blank as they kept repeating _dedeenerasrenniseth_ (the sinners are needed) over and over again. They quietly arose and crept out of bed. All of them walking to the gate house.

"No! Run!" Nicole shriek. She had a terrible dream. She felt as if someone was trying to suffocate her. As if the cold presence that warned her before was trying to prove what would happen. As she sat up her heart pounding she turned to look at Patricia. "Trixie." As she didn't awake Nicole walked out of bed and pulled off the sheets. "Trixie!"

She ran down the stairs and entered Fabian & Eddie's room. She tried to shake Eddie awake but he wouldn't get up. _I got an idea._ She ran to the kitchen and ran back. She put a baloney sandwich near his nose. At the smell of food he awoke.

"Nicole?"

"Patricia's missing!" Eddie got up and went to the door. Nicole closed her eyes. "Eddie put on some pants." He grumbled a response and went to change. _Eww... Boys_. Nicole tip toed to Fabian's bed. She gently nudged him. "Fay."

Fabian just turned around. Nicole was beginning to worry. _What If Patricia's hurt? What if she's dead_? In a tiny voice she whispered "Fabian we need you." He woke up and looked at her weird. "Trixie's missing."

He got up -_wearing pants. Thank you_!- and began to change behind a library case. Crap! Nicole thought and picked out her clothes from Fabian's dresser. She had spent a lot of time doing stake outs with Fabian that she sometimes left clothes there to avoid going up the stairs. She instructed Fabian not to come out as she put on her blue skinny jeans and her signature black converse. Once they were all dressed they walked outside the house ready to save their friends.

As the trio walked to the gatehouse Nicole began shivering. _Damn it I didn't bring a jacket._ She mentally cursed. Fabian noticing this took out an extra jacket from his bag and draped it over her shoulders. It was a black leather jacket that Fabian once bought a while back when he was really cold. The leather was smooth and the inside had a certain warmth to it. Nicole thanked him and put the jacket on cuffing the sleeves as they were too big for her. They stopped when they heard groaning and rustling.

Eddie went close enough to see all the 4 descendants lying on the grass looking utterly confused. Patricia was on Jerome's side holding on to his shoulder as she felt lightheaded and it made Eddie a tad bit jealous. They were together now right. I mean they hadn't made it official but they kissed that's something...right? Eddie went to help Patricia up. Fabian helped the others as Nicole wandered away noticing a hard wooden door. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Fabian answered.

"Lets check it out." Eddie instructed opening the door. The 6 of them entered the room as the door slam shut. The lights were off. The lights flickered on revealing Victor,Denby, and Robert. 5 sarcoghyous surrounded them. All of them at different points of a star. The door locked as Alfie went to open it. Robert laughed darkly as it echoed off the walls. As if emphasizing the darkness.

"You were right Victor, they did fall for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"IT WON'T OPEN! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Alfie yelled trying to bust the door open. Nicole grabbed him by the shoulders and told him to calm down. The adults just smirked. Eddie felt his phone vibrate as he took out (made sure no one noticed) to see he receive a text from an unknown number. He clicked it the screen automatically displaying different pics of Patricia and Jerome. His jaw clenched. He kept his jealousy under control until he spotted a picture of them kissing. He lost it.

Robert just laughed. _The American is falling for it! Idiot._

"What do you want?" Fabian asked stepping in front of Nicole.

"The remaining sinners." Victor mumbled. _These stupid brats will finally be out of our way! Evil shall be mine. _

The adults wished them good luck as they disappeared. _What was that?_ They all thought. The tried to break the door down again.

* * *

"Ugh we need to get out!" Trixie complained. _Ugh why so you can go back to kissing Jerome._ Eddie thought aloud. They gang remained quiet.

"Excuse me." Patricia questioned. _Did he really just say that? _

"You heard me. So let me guess that whole summer meant nothing to you."

"Eddie! I never kissed Jerome."

"You know I never took you for a liar."

"I'm a liar you lied about your father and you lied about not knowing where Nina was."

"Really you lied about your feelings for me, the reason you dumped me and hey at least I'm not a cheater unlike some people." Eddie snapped referring to Jerome.

"Hey! Joy forgave me why can't you two." Jerome argued. _People need to let things go._

"Wow. She forgave you all last week she was all about getting revenge on you for Mara." Alfie blurted out. He thought Joy told him of what they were planning.

"What is he talking about? Is that why you started being nice to me." Jerome questioned.

"Jerome I-" Joy started.

"I APOLOGIZED! to both of them. You know I thought you were different. But you have no right to judge didn't you kiss Fabian while he was with Nina. Uou know what you are just a spiteful person."

"At least I didn't start a relationship with him." Joy muttered.

"He didn't like you! Well at least your not afraid like Trixie."

"What Jerome I'm not afraid." Patricia argued back.

"Really then why don't you tell Eddison the real reason you broke up with him. Hmmm or should I?" Jerome smirked.

"You little cockroach! I told you in trust."

"And when was this during your little dates." Eddie mocked.

"Guys we need to calm down." Fabian tried to calm them down but they kept snapping at each other. The adults smiled.

"Now we have everyone." Robert laughed the kids still arguing. Nicole tried to make them shut up but they wouldn't listen. _They are expressing the sin very strongly they need to shut up! _Nicole panicked. The tombs busted open. One of them revealing Victor without a soul. The kids stopped arguing but the feeling was still strong. "First spite."

They grabbed Joy and threw her in. The door slam shut. She was trapped for who knows how long. "Next Anger."

Denby grabbed Jerome and tried to push him in but he put up a fight. He yanked his hair and he fell into his tomb. By this time Eddie & Patricia step back. Their arms linking with the other Sibunas. But before Trixie could- "Now Pride."

Patricia stumbled and she fell as Robert darkly laughed. He dragged her to the tomb. _No! No! It can't come true._ Eddie panicked.

"Let go of me!" Eddie tried to move but he couldn't it was like someone was holding him back. He tried with all his might to break through. But it was too late. She entered the tomb. "Lastly Jealousy."

"Ah Orisian you will be a lovely addition." Robert laughed. Victor went up to Eddie and yanked him by his shirt. "I told you, you'd regret saying those words to me boy."

Eddie fought back with all he could. Until Victor threatened to hurt someone he loved. Not Patricia because she was already trapped but his family. Most importantly his dad. Eric Sweet. He just fell into the tomb.

* * *

Her throat felt dry. As if she never drank any water. Nicole linked her arms with Fabian and Alfie's. Praying nothing else bad would happen. Boy was she wrong. Fabian's head throbbed. As if he was getting a massive headache. Causing him to fall to the floor.

"Fabian!" Nicole shrieked._ I warned you little girl_. The voice in her head whispered. Nicole grabbed on to Alfie. Both of them hoping this wasn't the end. The sarcoghyous's doors slammed shut concealing their friends. Although all you could see was their faces. A few minutes passed as all of them came out. Each one will an evil glare. Nicole sniffed at her friends. _It's my fault they lost their souls because of me. _Victor appeared. Soon came Denby then Frobisher.

"And those pure of heart were out of luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is the last chapter of House of Sacrifices/House of Innocent. Now OMG finally wifi is back. So here it goes.**

* * *

"What do you want from us." Nicole asked still close to Alfie.

"You are the pure of heart, We need you Nicole Rivera." Robert declared. A dark cold feel washed over her. She didn't like how her name sounded so evil coming from his mouth.

"You can't take her!" Alfie stood in front of her. Nicole was his little sister she couldn't get hurt. Nicole tried to pull Alfie back. But the adults expected him to stand up for her. Robert's eyes turned red as a yellow beam of light hit Alfie in the arm. He fell to the floor. "Alfie no!"

Tears were streaming downing her eyes. She wiped them off with Fabian's sleeve. _They are not doing this! First people I considered family and they turn them evil! Not my life! _A mad look spread across her face. Her lips were in a straight line. Although that's what didn't scare the adults. Her once happy lively brown eyes were now a dark cold brown stare. Her dark brown hair that once made her eyes seem sweeter just made them look even more intense. That black leather tightening showing the muscle that she had. Giving her a more mess-with-me-and-you-die kinda look.

"Are you happy!" She barked. Victor and Denby flinched. They never seen this side of her. Robert just came up to her. He grabbed her chin with his hand. Trying to examine her. She pushed him off and growled. "Don't touch me."

"It's your choice Nicole. We either sacrifice you or we kill the sinners."

"You wouldn't dare." Robert just laughed as he turned around to soulless Eddie. The blonde wore a certain smirk. Rob sent a beam of light into his arm. He yelled in pain. Nicole spotted soulless Patricia flinch a little. She mentally smirked. _They're not gone yet. Time for Plan. Ah there is no plan._

"No! Take me instead."

"Just as I thought. The innocent can't stand to see others hurt."

Robert led Nicole to an old table. As he took out a book. He opened a few pages to reveal a young woman who looked a look like Nicole. She read the inscription 'The Devourer must rise from the innocent' _That's why they need me to arise some ghost chick. _Robert called Eddie.

"Yes Master." Eddie said. _Haha Master! So gonna tell him about this later._

"Bring Nicole to the tombs." Eddie yanked Nicole's arm to the tombs. When she noticed Fabian wasn't there. He showed her to a chair. She sat down only to have chains wrap around her legs and wrists. She was trapped. She tried to struggle but nothing worked. The chair turned on. Robert appeared. "I have the sinners, the innocent, and the osirian EVIL IS MINE FOR ETERNITY!"

* * *

Joy, Jerome, Patricia, Eddie, and Victor stood in front of their respected tombs. Each of the tombs wide open. Robert began to perform a chant and Nicole heard a soft whisper in her ear." _He is coming don't you worry."_

The sinners joined in the chant as Nicole felt darkness surge into her. Her whole body ached as if the good and bad were fighting in her body. She yelled out a yelp of pain when she heard a lock click. She moved her right arm to see she could actually move it. Then came her left arm. Then her right foot. And finally her left foot. She looked down to see Fabian silently closing the tomb doors as the others were closing their eyes trying to absorb the feeling of evil.

At the sound of glass shattering she looked up to see a dark spirit starting to form. As Fabian got to the last one he slammed it shut. The adults turned around to only have the black spirit start to disappear.

"No! No! No!" Robert roared. Denby looked frightened. _Those little brats ruined my plans. _Nicole ran to the tombs dodging the adults. Denby caught her and Nicole pushed her into Victor. With a quick apology she slid under the adults and and reversed the curse. Turns out there's a button with a dial for good and evil to control the tombs. Who would have thought?

The descendants and Eddie walked out only to collapse to the floor. There bodies heaved up and down. As their personality and soul began returning. Their previous sins now lowered to slight.

"Robert will try it again!" Denby reassured him.

"Don't you get it you idiot without the Devourer my life here has no purpose."

"Don't you fret Robert we will get those kids."

"Make sure you do, because the next time I won't use the kids." Robert threatened and walked out. Denby chased after him. Victor was left and he stared at Nicole. True when she first arrived he thought she would be trouble. But the longer she stayed the more she grew on him. But he's loyal to Robert. And no one especially some new girl would jeopardize that.

_No matter how hard it is for him._

* * *

A few days after the gang forgot all about what happened. Well at least as much as they could forget. Patricia and Eddie worked things out. And Joy and Jerome talked it out. With everything so right Nicole was waiting for things to blow up. But she still wondered who that voice was. But she didn't think about it too much.

"Come on let's go outside." Fabian yelled playfully as Nicole and him ran out to the park. Their problems forgotten at the moment. They might have saved the world from evil but everyone's still talking about the House of Anubis.

_And boy was there a lot to talk about._

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked. I just didn't know how to end it. Plus the ending I was thinking the announce guy saying it. Like before in the Unlock the clues part..whatever. Do you think I should start a HOA AU fanfic when they are in highschool? Til next time ~A**


End file.
